7 times Lucas had no right to be jealous and 1 time he was justified
by Silver345
Summary: Lucas never thought he was the jealous type, but that was before he met Maya Hart. Lucaya Oneshot


Some Jealous!Lucas just for you. Enjoy.

* * *

He walked down the hallway towards the art room with a spring in his step. He was covered in grass stains and his shirt clung to his body with sweat, but the smile on his face couldn't be wiped away. He had made the varsity baseball team his freshmen year of high school and he thought his cheeks might stick that way if he kept grinning like a madman but he didn't care at all. He just had to go tell _someone_ because he was just so excited and the only one who would still be at school was Maya because she had an art club meeting.

He rounded the corner and walked through the wide open double doors…

Only to find that there _was_ something that could wipe away his smile.

When he saw Maya, she was gorgeous as ever, her wild blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, her hands and button down shirt covered in red, green and purple paint, and her head thrown back in an unrestricted laugh. But it wasn't actually her that made his smile fade. No, it was the dark haired boy who had his arm draped over her shoulders and was laughing along with her. _Who is that guy?_ he wondered.

The boy was obviously another artist, his face, arms and chest were covered in blue from the sky gradient he was creating on another corner of the huge painting. He recalled vaguely hearing that Mrs. Kossal was commissioning the art club to paint panels for a mural, but the thought sped through his head when he asked himself once again, _Who the heck is this guy?!_

When Maya's eyes finally opened, her laughter had calmed down and she saw him.

"What happened to you, Hop-along? You wrestle a cow or something?" The boy sitting on the floor next to her snickered as she stared up at him, a wide mocking grin splitting her face.

He wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling, but he knew that he really didn't like whoever this guy was.

"I was at baseball tryouts. I made varsity if you care," the former Texan snapped. He threw the towel he had clenched in his hand over his shoulder.

"Ooh, good for you Mr. Perfect. Bet you're real proud that your life is peaking in high school." Lucas' gaze snapped to the dark haired boy who _still_ had his arm around Maya. He really didn't like that kid. Maya's smile faltered as she saw the genuine annoyance in his eyes.

"Good job, Huckleberry. Proud of you, you know that right?" she said, a hint of concern glinting in her bright blue eyes. He met her gaze for a moment before averting his glare and turning to walk away.

"Yeah, whatever." He wouldn't admit it but he knew what he felt. He was jealous.

* * *

His day had been going pretty well thus far. He'd managed an A on his Geometry test and they had watched a movie in English. And sitting at the group's usual lunch table without any food in front of him (his mom had wanted him to bring some of the leftover fried chicken from home, but heaven forbid Maya catch him with something so undeniably southern) he was doing pretty well. Farkle sat down across from him and nodded in greeting while Riley slid into the bench next to the genius with a happy 'Hello' on her lips. Farkle tossed him an extra apple he had on his tray, which he would have happily bit into if not for the small black nail polished hand that snatched it from his grip. He chuckled to himself as he heard the telltale crunch of someone eating an apple just behind him and suddenly the apple was back in his hand with a large piece missing.

"Sup losers." The fiery girl hopped into the seat next to him and smiled wide at each of them.

"Maya," Riley said in a warning tone, in response to which, the blonde stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Riley," she mocked. Turning he head in the young genius' direction, she nodded.

"Farks." The boy in question rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Maya." Finally the blonde turned her smile into a mocking grin as she tilted her head to him.

"And Huckleberry." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction.

"G'd afternoon, Shortstack." She narrowed her eyes while his smile only grew.

"Whatever, Ranger Rick. So guys, I've got a surprise for _y'all._ " She glanced over at him as she emphasized the word, but he continued to beam. Riley clapped her hands together and smiled wide.

"Ooh! What kind of surprise? Is it a nice surprise? Will I like the surprise?" Riley probably would have rambled on if not for Farkle's hand that now rested on the brunette's shoulder. She immediately stopped and looked over at him and then back at Maya. She quickly apologized and folded her hands, still unable to hold back the smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Anyway, someone's coming to meet you guys today at lunch. And— well, here he is, one sec." Maya threw up a hand a waved a little towards the lunch line. Lucas followed her gaze and he inhaled sharply when he saw the dark haired boy that had been in the art room all those days ago. The boy dropped his lunch tray on the table and hugged the blonde from behind, kissing her on the head.

"Hey, babe." She murmured something in response, before addressing the three of them.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan, this is—"

"Riley, Maya's told me a lot about you." He took the brunette's hand and kissed it. The brunette couldn't help but giggle and smile at Maya, mouthing 'Oh my gosh, Maya!' The boy turned his attention to the right and smiled at Farkle.

"And the genius himself! Nice to meet you, Farkle." He reached across the table and met Farkle in a strong handshake, eliciting a smile of approval from the genius.

"Likewise I'm sure." Suddenly, Lucas felt a heavy clap on his shoulder blade and he grit his teeth.

"And _the_ Lucas Huckleberry Friar. Who hasn't heard of the star freshman who made the varsity baseball team, hmm?" The former Texan breathed out through his nose in what probably appeared like an angry snort. The blonde girl shot him a confused and slightly irritated glance before she got up from her seat.

"Okay, well, Mrs. Kossal needs us to paint some sets for the school play (Farkle smiled conspiratorially and mouthed the word 'Pippin' at Riley), so we've got to be going. Later losers!" And with that, they were gone, in a cloud of rebelliousness and loud laughter. As soon as they were out of the lunch room, Riley slammed her fork down on the table.

"Oh my gosh guys, he's so sweet! Did you see what he did? He kissed my hand guys, only classy people do that!" Farkle laughed at Riley's excitement.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy. I'm happy for her." Lucas leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, glaring at the bitten apple that rested on the table.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him. Something seems off about that guy." Farkle rolled his eyes.

"Would it be that he's dating Maya? Could it be that she really likes him? Maybe its the fact that he got to hold her hand." Lucas furrowed his eyebrow at Farkle.

"What are you talking about?" The genius raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing. You'll figure it out soon enough. You gonna eat the apple?" Lucas glared at the fruit once again before pushing his chair out and getting up.

"Not hungry." He stormed away and the students moved quickly to stay out of his way because even if Lucas was a nice guy, _nobody_ wanted to be on the receiving end of his angry moods. Farkle looked over at Riley and the two shared an exasperated sigh.

"He's so jealous."

* * *

He had had it up to _there_ with Ryan. He called him nicknames, made jokes about his Texan lifestyle, and threw sarcasm at him like confetti. The guy treated him just like Maya treated him, but it wasn't okay because he _wasn't Maya._ And it certainly didn't help that he had to walk passed them kissing against the lockers right outside Mr. Matthews classroom (he may or may not have been the tattle tale who kept siccing the protective history teacher on them… every single day).

And every day it became more making out than kissing and all he could do is growl as he passed by and stare at the back on her head during class. After passing the couple and their face eating a total of eight times that day (he wasn't counting or anything), he was done. He went over to Zay's house to play video games to get his mind off of it. After an especially brutal killing of some punk kid on Call of Duty, Zay glanced over at his friend.

"You okay, man?" He grunted in response as the sound of gory splattering came from the screen. They finished the round and Zay put his controller down.

"You're already done? We've only been playing for an hour!" Lucas protested. But Zay just shook his head.

"Is this about Maya's boyfriend?" Lucas pressed his lips into a fine line and his jaw tensed. He stared at Zay with a cold glared that made the boy squirm in his chair with discomfort.

"Pick up that controller and keep your mouth shut." Lucas changed his weapon to a more heavy duty gun on a menu and joined a new online multiplayer room. Zay sighed and picked up the wireless controller after popping his knuckles. While they were in the middle of the round, he spared a glance over at his furious friend and smirked.

This kid was so far gone.

* * *

When Maya broke up with Ryan, he was elated. He fully knew why, but he would never tell how happy it made him. She never told them why she had done it, but he wasn't complaining when he held her in his arms as she cried to him. Instead of I told you so, he just ran a hand over her hair and whispered that it was going to be okay.

But this wasn't the last time she had a boyfriend in high school. Oh no, there were more. And suddenly, Lucas found himself glaring daggers at any guy coming anywhere near Maya. But the brave ones (or the clueless ones) stuck around. And he couldn't do anything about her second or her third or her fourth boyfriends.

But she always broke up with them for undisclosed reasons before she crumbled in his arms and cried it out. And he was jealous because he knew he shouldn't complain, but he _really_ wanted to kiss her and all _those_ guys had gotten to so why shouldn't he? But he didn't, because Lucas Friar wasn't a rebound.

* * *

When it came time to reply to colleges, Zay ended up with a ballet scholarship to some college in Dallas that none of them had heard of, but they were glad for him nonetheless. Riley went to Princeton and Farkle had gotten himself a full ride to Stanford. Somehow, Lucas and Maya both found themselves at Columbia.

Which is when Josh decided to show up.

Maya was in college with him now and the age gap seemed a lot smaller by this point. Which wasn't good news for a certain former Texan who was seeing green. Every time he saw the two, they were flirting or touching or _something_ and every time he went straight to his room to growl to himself in the corner. It was getting to the point that his roommate was uneasy and believed that he had some sort of mental issue. And he did. That problem was his feeling for Maya. He wouldn't admit them to himself or to anyone else for that matter, but he knew _exactly_ what it was.

When Maya came into his room one day and started gushing to him about whatever Josh did, he held it together. Sure his smile was tight and his arms were tensed and he probably looked like he was about to strangle someone, but he listened to her and nodded at the right times. But when she offhandedly told him that the older boy was taking her out for dinner the following night, he snapped to attention.

"You're going out with him?" She paused and quirked an eyebrow at the former Texan.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said isn't it, Huckleberry?"

"Why?" She cocked her hip to the side and while she rested on hand on the hip, the other she slammed into Lucas' desk.

"What do you mean why? Huh, I _wonder_ why I'm going on a date with the guy I've liked since forever. Gee, I wonder what came over me! Not like he's so cute it makes my eyes hurt or anything. Honestly, Sundance, what kind of question is that?" She gave a humorless laugh at his question. Lucas' eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a real question actually. Like, why is he suddenly interested in you after so many years telling you he would never see you like that and you were too young for him? I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm _sooo_ sorry I care!" He snapped before a scared look appeared on his face. He hadn't wanted to tell her he cared like that, but as much as he wanted, he couldn't claw the words back into his throat. She looked a little shocked, but she cleared her throat and when she responded, her voice was much softer than it had been before.

"I know you care, but, I'm a big girl, Lucas." His eyes widened at the use of his name.

"I can take care of myself, you know? And I know Josh; he wouldn't do anything to me intentionally, you don't have to worry." He nodded slowly.

"I know, I know. I mean, I know you could have him bleeding out on the floor before he even had a chance to touch you, but there's no Riley, Farkle, or Zay to swoop in and save here so I've got some extra time to make sure you're okay." She visibly loosened up and laughed and he couldn't help but loosen his muscles as well as he chucked along with her.

"Careful, Ranger Rick. Keep talking like that and people'll start thinking you're my boyfriend." She turned to walk towards the door so she didn't see the look of longing that appeared on his face. When she was almost out the door, she blew a kiss over her shoulder and called out 'Later Loser' before the door shut behind her. He slouched in his chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Josh Matthews better know what a lucky man he was.

* * *

The thing with Josh didn't last too long. The two realized that they didn't actually have much in common. Maya's crush hadn't been much more than skin deep and Josh realized that somehow there wasn't as much intrigue in a silly, outspoken artist as there was in a mysterious, beautiful blonde. They stayed friends, but there was much less flirting between them. Lucas thanked his lucky stars.

Riley had come back to New York to visit for spring break and it had been a great week. The three of them (Farkle's spring break was a week later and Zay had spring training or something) wandered around to their old hangouts and to the beach for a day as they reminisced about their high school and middle school days. Maya went to the counter of the cafe they were sitting at to get her drink when Riley whipped around to face Lucas.

"Have you asked her out yet?!" He choked on his coffee and coughed wildly and Riley started patting his back. When Maya returned, she laughed at the boy's predicament.

"Aw, Ranger Rick, you didn't try to drink the whole ten gallons too fast did you?" He didn't respond and he was sure his face was red to the roots. Where had that question come from.

"Maya, you're still treating him like this?"

"Pumpkin, how else could I treat this kid? He is and always will be a cowboy. Even if he's lived in New York up until we're ninety, he'll still be a cowboy." Riley giggled a little and not so subtly bumped the table. A bit of Maya's not yet lidded drink sloshed onto her thigh and she hissed at the momentary warmth of it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Maya! Here, let me help!" But the blonde pushed her friend's hand away lightly.

"Its okay, Riles, I've got it, its not your fault. I'll be right back." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Riley's stare was turned back to him.

"So?"

"So… what?" She rolled her eyes.

"You heard my question, Lucas. But if you're reacting like this to the question, I guess it's a no." He blinked at her quickly.

"Why do you even need to ask that? Of course I haven't, I don't like Maya that—"

"Stop lying, Lucas. And you all thought _I_ was the oblivious one. It's really easy to see, you know."

"What do you mean?" Riley stared at him with exasperation.

"Do you even realize how much you stare at her? How often you smile at her? Heck, you've been doing this since seventh grade, Lucas!" He was about to retort when Maya returned to her seat suddenly, landing heavily in her seat.

"It's a good thing that was tea, Riles, the stain came out pretty easily." Riley's happy face appeared just as suddenly as her serious look dropped.

"Thats awesome! I was going to feel so guilty, I know those are your favorite jeans." Maya jokingly caressed the brunette's face like they used to do when they were young.

"Don't worry, honey, even if it didn't come out, I would still love you forever." Lucas chuckled slightly as Riley covered the hand in her own.

"I know, Peaches, I love you too."

When they walked Riley back to the Matthew's apartment, she gave them both huge Riley hugs. The brunette pulled him in and whispered in his ear.

"You really should ask her out, promise me you will?" When she pulled back, she looked at him pointedly. He just nodded slowly and the girl disappeared into the apartment after a final goodbye. Maya was already walking back to the college, not waiting for him to catch up and he smiled as he hurried to catch up to her. Maya didn't wait for anyone, it was something he liked about her. By the time he caught up, he wondered if now would be a good time to ask. Rip off the bandaid so to speak, even if that was a horrible way to put it. But then an red haired woman in an evening dress walked by, strutting in her red shoes and looking like she had just come from the theater down the street. He couldn't say he hadn't looked, but only for a brief moment before looking back down at Maya.

But he realized he hadn't been the only one who had. Maya was still staring at this gorgeous woman, who winked at the little blonde when she walked passed him. Maya had a goofy smiled pressed onto her face while his own was bewildered. Was Maya…?

"Wait, were you…?" She looked up at him with a quirked brow.

"Was I what, Sundance?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Were you… checking out that girl?" She nodded slowly and stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, yes. I'm not exclusive, Sundance." And she kept walking like nothing had happened. Internally, Lucas groaned because he knew exactly how to keep most guys away from her, but this was a whole new demographic to deal with. And he knew what Maya's type in guys was, tall, light brown hair, and big smile or no smile at all. He could pick them out of a crowd and make sure they weren't near her at all. But girls? He hadn't a clue. Every girl it was, then. Except Riley. But wait, what if she and Riley had actually been in actual love rather than just sisterly love… he would have to be cautious around Riley too.

Jealousy sucked.

* * *

He's finally going to do it. He's going to ask her out. It's two weeks after Riley left New York and he's finally worked up the courage to ask. After putting on his favorite (his lucky) shirt, and barging out of his door, he marched down the hall to her dorm room. He could feel his confidence draining with each step, so he took bigger steps, hoping to hold on to as much confidence as he could so he wouldn't chicken out when he reached her door. He rounded the corner and abruptly stopped.

Blocked again.

He almost groaned out loud when he saw Maya talking to a tall blonde boy with hipster glasses. He recognized him from around campus and recalled hearing that he was a crazy Star Wars fan. If not for the fact that he had just been delayed from asking Maya out again by possible competition, he would have walked up and introduced himself because he honestly thought he would get along pretty well with a fellow sci-fi enthusiast. But now he was angry because this guy probably was as in love with Maya as everyone else seemed to be and now she would have another boyfriend and—

"Hey, Huckleberry! Whats with the lurking down the hallway, come here!" He was snapped out of his stupor by Maya's call. The former Texan trudged down the hall, probably with a steely glare fixed to his face. When he reached the two, Maya placed a hand on the boy's elbow (Lucas visibly stiffened in annoyance).

"Ranger Rick, this is Matt. Matt, this is Ranger Rick." Matt put out a hand to shake and smiled wide.

"Nice to meet you, Rick," he said happily. Maya snorted in the background and it occurred to Lucas that this guy was completely sincere and had no idea what he had done. When Lucas looked him in the eye, he had the oddest feeling that he was familiar, in more than a 'I've seen you around campus' kind of way. But he couldn't put his finger on who he reminded him of. He quickly shook the boy's hand.

"Actually, its Lucas. Maya has at least two nicknames for me for every day of the week, don't pay attention to her." Matt's confused look quickly turned to a hearty laugh.

"Ah, I supposed you're Huckleberry, Hop-along, Bucky McBoing Boing, and Heehaw too? Maya talks about you a lot." Lucas glanced down at the little blonde who quickly averted her gaze and he thought he caught the slightest blush. He smirked wide.

"Does she now? Doesn't sound like the way someone would treat someone they _hate the guts of_ , does it, Maya?" She glared daggers up at him and Matt laughed.

"Look at you two! I see why you like him so much." Quickly, Maya's glare intensified and was directed at Matt. Come to think of it, he really did like Matt. They would have to hang out some time. This was the same way he had met Charlie and he had ended up being great friends with the brown haired boy back in the day.

"Haha, silly girl. Well, I've got a class across campus in fifteen, I'll be on my way now." Lucas felt his face become stony when Matt bent over and gave Maya a hug. But when suddenly the blonde was embracing the former Texan, he wondered if the boy was just a big hugger until he whispered something in his ear.

"You should ask her out now, I've been talking you up all afternoon." And then the blonde pulled back and adjusted his glasses, shooting Lucas a pointed look. Oh yeah, he and Matt were going to be great friends. He had no idea how Matt knew about whatever was between he and Maya, but he was sure thankful. He shot the boy a smile as he walked down the hall and looked back at Maya with his usual playful smirk.

"I like that guy." Maya sighed and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I kinda like him too." Lucas' smile dropped.

"Is… is he your type?" The short blonde looked up at him questioningly.

"Uh, I guess, yeah." He nodded slowly.

"So, what, are you guys, dating?" She snorted and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, stupid, he's just a kid from my philosophy class helping me out with the essay. He's cool, we just hang out."

"Oh."

"Lucas, stop being a jealous freak, he's my friend. I literally think the only reason I talked to him in the first place is because he looks and acts just like you." He stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed. He pointed at himself questioningly.

"He looks like me?" She nodded slowly with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, Sundance. If you had glasses you'd practically be twins." A slow smile crossed his face.

"So."

"…So?"

"I'm your type, hmm?" She glared at him.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Heehaw," she said, but he could see her trying to cover up her blunder with nonchalance. He laughed.

"You just keep denying things, Shortstack. You know you love me." Once the words were out of his mouth, he suddenly remembered why he had come.

"So why'd you come over here, Hop-along?" Geez, its like she could read his mind.

"Well, uh, does a guy need a reason to see his best friend?" He could tell his smile was unconvincing if her expression was anything to judge it on.

"You've obviously got something to ask so just spill." She looked up at him expectantly, but he knew she couldn't possibly be expecting what he was about to ask. He felt his hands twitching nervously.

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, go to a movie or dinner or something?" She blinked and he mentally cursed that for the first time in a while he couldn't read her expression.

"So, like what we always do? Why were you so nervous to ask if it was just that?" He would have been irritated at her obliviousness, but he could tell that she wasn't. He knew as well as she did that what she was asking for was confirmation. And he thought he might have just seen a glimmer of hope sparkling in her icy blue eyes.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a… a date. I, Lucas Friar, am asking you, Maya Hart, if you'd like to go on a date with me." He looked down at her, what was probably a pleading expression plastered to his features. He got scared when her passive expression didn't fade, but after she scanned his face a few times, she broke a soft smile that melted his insides.

"Lucas, we both know this has been in the works for at least the past five years, so why don't you just kiss me because you and I both know that's what each of us want right now in this exact moment." His face split into a wide grin.

"With pleasure." And he did. What started as kissing, ended as heavy making out before Maya broke away, breathing heavy.

"As much as I love this, we're not going to see where this goes yet. I mean, we haven't even had our first date." He laughed breathlessly and backed out of her space, missing the feeling of holding her in his arms. He ran a hand through his hair, which was probably a mess from the way her fingers had raked through it.

"You don't realize how long I've wanted to do that." She scoffed at him.

"For your information, I've been waiting just as long as you have. I had to wait until you figured out how you felt." He laughed again and shook his head.

"Hey, if you'd just walked up to me and kissed me one day, I think I would have figured it out a lot quicker." She shoved him lightly before opening her dorm door and beginning to walk in before looking back.

"Go to bed, idiot. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him one last time before closing her door behind her. Lucas stood at her door smiling at it like the idiot she had pegged him as for another five minutes before he shook his head and walked down the hall.

If he had been jealous before, he certainly wasn't now.

* * *

And when they went off on their date and a guy had been hitting on Maya when he came back from the bathroom, Lucas walked up to him with a steely look in his eyes.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The guy rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to have a little conversation, fella. Do you mind?" Lucas' smile was deadly calm.

"A conversation with _my girlfriend?_ " Needless to say, the guy scurried away. Maya raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Girlfriend already, huh?" He chuckled.

"I'm holding on tight if you hadn't noticed. I mean I have waited five years to date you, so I can't let you get away that easy. Why didn't you take that guy down before I got here?" She looked off to the side.

"It _might_ be because its really hot when you get jealous," she muttered. He smirked dangerously.

"Well I definitely have been before, but now its completely justified." Her grin stretched wide across her face and she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Jealousy sucked. But he would get jealous as much as she wanted if that's how she was going to react.

* * *

I didn't even notice when it happened but I named the first boyfriend Ryan. Which I now realize was the antagonist in my past fic "When You Cross a Line". No correlation, I swear, although if I changed it to this Ryan in that story it _would_ make a whole lot more sense.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Drop a review if you'd like and tell me how I did and have a wonderful day!


End file.
